torongonuifandomcom-20200214-history
Secret (Summary)
This new happening was frightening. The Matoran and Toa fled underground and tryed to hail the other regions. They didn't get much of a response, the other regions where also having alien armys land in their zones. Some where doing better, some where doing worse. But the thing was, they needed a plan. They quickly formulated one, the Matoran captains would be given wepaons and training, and accompianed by Firaud and Sma, the group would gather all the Toa Tornogo together, in hoped of a means of defense. The Matoran captains set off with the two other Toa Torongo, and headed for the water zone. To get there, tehy would have to go through or around Sma-Volcano. But with the other Villages (Koro) and cities (Metru) of the Fire Zone unalerted and unprepared, the choice was a hard one. They ultamily decied to take the tunnels under the Volcano so they could at least alert some of the Koro on the direct side. The underground recistance (just formed), led by Torren and a Toa named Sphord would alert the other villages and citys, while training a Matoran at their own pace. It seemed like a good plan, but it was a forced one. Some being inside the underground tunnels was causing the volcano to burp out lava and plasma, flooding parts of the rocky plains. The team needed to stop that as well, and the tunnels was also the only shelter against the lava. Meanwhile, Sphord had sighted the lava eruption. Coming to Torren, he realted information about a new dangerous alien called Kar, and the two decieded to warn the others. They set off past the Rock Plains. The team headed in, and fought the Roola brethen, two Alien like beings. They stopped the lava eruption, and the flow of magma was stopped, but not before the Roola female was accidently killed. The Male escaped (calling himslelf Roola.) Before they could regroup and plan, half of the Matoran captains hastily ran too chase the Roola male. To make matters worse, the tunnels began to rumble. Obviously, the hot magama withdrawling back into the planets core hadan't been as gentle as preffered. The top of a portion of the tunnel fell, seperating the two already thin groups, the three Matoran Captains and the two Toa. The Matoran Captains found eachother from beneath the dust and decieded to follow the other Matoran Captains, and Firaud and Sma went back up the tunnel, decieding to take the long ay. The Matoran Captains met up and managed to chase Roola away once and for all. They then set camp and decieded to wait for the other two Toa to meet up with them. Firaud and Sma took the long way, over the volcano. Encountering a alien army heading the way they were, teh two flew past them and headed on to warn the Matoran Captains. the two groups united, they made their stand at the southside of Sma-Volcano. Torren and Sphord had made their way across the rocky plains. Heading up the way Sma and Firaud had came, the two saw the mini war and rushed in to help. Torren was attacked by Kar and Sphord rushed for help. Sphord fought her way through the others, and managed to warn them. The nine Toa and Matoran rushed off to help them. The nine hero's where met by a deafeted Torren, alive and weak. Firaud recognized Kar for some reason, the two exchanged a grim greeting, and Kar teleported away, taking Sphord with him. The Matoran and Toa pushed for a awnser from Sma and Firaud, wanting to know why they new this creature. The two Toa gave up and said they would tell, the Secret. They would tell everything, of a time before Torongo Nui that none could remember but them, dark secrets, ones better left untold, but ones that would help in the upcoming battles, and the Truth, all of it, every scrap of information told. Read on.......